


Sons of Wil

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Spideypoolweek [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an upcoming marriage, there are several things to consider.</p><p>Day 7 - Commitment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of Wil

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ending for Spideypool Week. I hope you guys enjoyed it

Warm afternoon light fell through the high windows into the room of their apartment, promising a warm fall for the next few weeks. Their flat was silent but for Peter's calm footsteps approaching Wade, who was humming as he searched through the box with reservation forms and seating charts. A grin played over Peter's mouth when he was finally close enough to touch Wade, leaning his head on Wade's shoulder from behind. He was so unbelievably warm and Peter wrapped his arms around his waist, getting a soft nudge in response.

"Talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure sweetie-pie, what's the matter?"

"I thought about our wedding..."

Happy laughter rumbled in Wade's chest and Peter wanted to melt against him. "Yeah...?"

"Yes and I wanted to tell you something."

Wade purred, running a hand through Peter’s hair. He closed his eyes at that, enjoying the feeling with a content smile.

"What’s on your mind, baby boy? That we'll look gorgeous? That you'll make me the happiest lunatic in this universe?"

"Don't call yourself that" Peter protested, pinching into Wade’s side, but kissed his rough cheek at the jerk he got in response. "No, well, besides that. There’s something I’ve thought about for a while now and I… I made a decision and I hope you’ll like it.”

Taking a moment to phrase his thought, Peter rubbed at a dark red scar on Wade’s elbow.

“I - really wanna adopt your surname."

Wade turned around so fast that Peter stumbled backwards a little, reaching for Wade’s hand quickly so he wouldn’t fall. Wade must’ve been really shocked, since the attempt to catch Peter came a second too late, frantic gaze fixed on Peter. "Are you SERIOUS? Peter... no! No. Look, my family... It's nothing you wanna have dangling from your pretty name. There's literally nothing good about it..."

"I know one good thing that came out of that family..."

Wade groaned at that, but Peter didn’t let him get started on that topic, sneaking his arms around Wade’s waist and hugging him close.

“Nuh-uh-uh. No buts,” Peter whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to Wade's temple. "You are loving and kind and protective. I love you and you love me... There's no reason I wouldn't want your name."

A deep huff let Wade’s chest rise and Peter noticed Wade avoided meeting his eyes.

“I’m not sure ‘bout this, baby boy.”

“Well, I am.”

Peter looked up at Wade, determined to show him he was serious. Wade chewed his bottom lip. 

"What about Aunt May."

It wasn’t much of a reasonable argument, more likely the last thing Wade came up with to persuade Peter to think about this again. He pushed aside the thought of what Wade must think of his family and himself if he wanted so desperately to make sure Peter made the right decision.

"I bet you she won't even bother to care. She wants me happy," Peter stepped up onto his tiptoes, leaning his head against Wade's whispering close to his ear, "and I swear to God, nothing could make me happier than being Peter Wilson."

He felt a shiver going through Wade's body at that, his hands quickly finding Peter's, their fingers entwining.

"Could you... say that again?"

Peter smirked against Wade's jaw, peppering the rough skin with kisses. "Imagine people calling me Mister Peter Wilson..."

The hint of a smile tugged at Wade’s lips, so Peter continued nuzzling his cheek, fluttering his eyelashes.

"The nameplate downstairs will say Wilson. And all our mail will have that name on it. People will talk about us as the husbands Wilson or maybe... family Wilson"

His words seemed to have the right effect on Wade. He clutched Peter's fingers a little more and pulled him closer until they were chest to chest, sharing their breath. Wade took his time to let that sink in, amber eyes looking over Peter's cheeks and mouth until he thir eyes met and Peter raised his eyebrows expectantly. A deep sigh scaped wade's lips.

“You might be the only good that’ll carry my familiy’s name…”

Peter chuckled and brought their mouths together in a soft kiss, Wade’s smell surrounding him sweetly and his chapped lips moving gently against Peter’s. When they parted, Wade’s amber eyes sparkled and Peter ran his hand over Wade’s bald head.

“Not the only thing, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
